


In Which The Reply Is Obvious

by Little_Knight



Series: Stiles Coming Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Knight/pseuds/Little_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his Dad have a conversation that Stiles would prefer they didn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Reply Is Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I am only barely in the Teen Wolf fandom so sorry for any ooc-ness. I just have a firm believe that Stiles is bi and wouldn't be able to hide it even if he tried.

Stiles had never been one for awkward conversations. The second a silence stretched to long or someone looked like they wanted to die of embarrassment Stiles would say something, anything, to change the conversation ot divert everyones attention.

So when his dad thought it was time for a "talk" of any kind that would inevitability end up awkward, almost as a default, he'd stall. He'd avoid his dad any way possible. Taking longer to finish homework, "forgetting" about plans for a conversation and going to Scott's house until Melissa threatened to throw him out, absolutely anything to avoid being home at his kitchen table while his dad thought of the right words to say.

When that failed and Stiles was securely seated at the table he stalled. School was suddenly very interesting, and the grocery list could hold his attention for hours. That was the stage Stiles had reached now.

"And I was thinking maybe we should embrace our not so inner Californian and get some kale. It's supposed to be really good for you and not taste tha-"

"Stiles," the Sheriff had cut him off, Stiles' ranting having reached a pitch and speed that clearly showed his distress.

"Do we have to do this?" Stiles whined his head falling to the table.

"Yes we do," the Sheriff insisted. "This would be a whole lot more painless if you would just cooperate."

"But why?" Stiles lifted his head an inch off the table and looked at his dad.

"Because we need to, it'll be healthy for you," his dad sighs.

"But we both know all the information to be gained from this conversation, rendering it essentially useless," Stiles mumbles the end plopping his head back down into the table with a huff.

"So then saying it shouldn't be that big of a deal Stiles."

"Fine! I find it kind of important whether or not gay guys find me attractive!" Stiles lifts his head sharply as his cheeks start to heat.

"So you're gay...?" The Sheriff asks, corners of his mouth lifting slightly, knowing it isn't true.

"I've had a crush on Lydia Martin since the third grade and you think I'm gay? I'm actually kinda flattered that you think I'm that good of an actor, " but for all he says he's flattered Stiles has a slightly offended look on his face.

"So if you're not gay what are you?" His dad prompts.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Stiles grumbled exasperated, rubbing his hand down through his short hair and onto his face.

"I mean you can if you feel that it would help," The Sheriff shrugs, the picture or nonchalance. If nonchalance was supportive is slightly worried Stiles would refuse to admit anything.

Stiles stands up, throws his hands up, and like a true drama queen shouts, "I'm bisexual! Are you happy now!"

The Sheriff looks up a little and shrugs, "Sure, why not?"

Stiles looks like he wants to be buried 6 feet under and he grits out through clenched teeth, "Can I go now?"

His dad looks at him for awhile then says that yes Stiles may go but to be down in time for dinner and goes to order pizza because they both deserve some greasy food after that train wreck.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, after Stiles has brought home his first boyfriend, the Sheriff calls him over for another, much more awkward, sex talk because the one he gave Stiles when he was 15 hadn't covered enough genders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen on my phone so sorry for any typos or mess ups in general.


End file.
